The Perfect SeeD
by silver wolf5
Summary: Well, I suck at doing summaries...so..oh well, here goes. Doc Odine's plans of creating the perfect human killing machine go all wrong when his assistant sabotages his plans and escapes with Cain. Lots of action, and romance, who could ask for more? R/R
1. The Introduction of Cain

The Perfect SeeD  
  
A Final Fantasy 8 Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does.  
  
Chapter 1: The Introduction of Cain  
  
"It iz magnifzent! I've never zeen anything like it!" Odine shouted into Laguna's ear while jumping up down excitedly.   
  
"Yes, yes, Doc. Now could you please stop yelling in my ear!" He looked down at the little man, who had already began making preparations to activate Cain. "Doctor, when will we be able to start using him in the field?"  
  
Doc Odine looked up from the computer panel he was currently punching in the activation codes on. "I'd zay in about eh...two to...perhaps, three weekz."  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"Becauze we must take ze time to install ze programz needed into the microchip that iz located in ze brain. We have to also install a program zat will keep him from going...ehm...crazy bazically. And zat, President Loire, takez time."  
  
"Ah...I see. Well, continue ze...eh..I mean, keep up the good work, Doc. Would it be possible for you to keep me updated on his progress?"  
  
Odine simply nodded enthusiastically. "Zure, zure. I will do just zat."  
  
With one last nod, Laguna left the laboratory via the elevator, leaving Odine and his assistant, Ms. McKenzie, alone to do their work. "Haha, zure I will keep you updated...", he laughed mischievously as he began typing again. "Zis shall be fun...letz zee how zey react when zeir ultimate zoldier becomes ze ultimate villain!", he laughed again before turnign to Ms. McKenzie. "Start ze program, and make zure nozing goez wrong. I will be on ze fourth floor should anyzing happen."  
  
She nodded once, and said in quiet voice. "Yes, doctor."  
  
  
Odine nodded and left the large basement laboratory. Once she was sure everything was clear, Dr. Elizabeth McKenzie reached into the left pocket of her large, white, lab coat and removed a single disc. This one disc would sabotage Doctor Odine's evil plans, or well, it would help subdue them slightly. In order to make a program that would completely reprogram Cain, she needed more time that what she had. But of course, that could always be fixed later on when, at a certain juncture in time, Cain would have to be brought in for certain..upgrades and new program installations.   
  
She walked over to the large computer panel Doctor Odine was using only minutes ago, and inserted the disc into the computers E: drive, and pulled up the program for installation. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd have to be quick in installing the program, for Doctor Odine could return at any time he wished, then quickly proceeded to type in command to run the program. "I won't let him destroy everything we've worked so hard for, I won't!" She hissed as she hit the enter key one final time. The program began it's installation, and would be finished within the next five minutes.   
  
Basically, the program was ment to give Cain a conscience, a soul, even if it wasn't a very developed one. The one major advantage to this would be that he would know right from wrong, the difference between murder and defending his country, it's president, the innocent, and of course, himself. Even if he was to have programs that taught him to destroy installed as well, he was human, so this current program would have atleast some affect on him. She hoped they would atleast.  
  
  
For years, Doctor Odine had been conspiring against Laguna Loire, mainly because he was jealous that the people of Esthar preferred a bumbling idiot to rule, instead of an educated man like himself. So, when Laguna pitched an idea to him about creating a more efficent Estharian soldier, that was part human, part cyborg, Odine saw this as the perfect opportunity. So, for the past 17 years, Odine had been working non-stop to get Cain up and running. The entire Sorceress Ultamecia and Time Compression even that took place 6 months ago only helped fuel his rage. Now that Cain was out of the incubator that had been nourishing him, Doctor Odine was becoming more and more like a madman each day.   
  
  
Upon the completion of the program's installation, Dr. McKenzie began to run Dr. Odine's "destruction" program, as he liked to call it. She smiled to herself as she uploaded it into Cain's computer database. Doctor Odine's program would only occupy 49 percent of space, while her's domianted with 51 percent, meaning her calculations had been precise. Cain wouldn't be the killer Odine wanted him to be, but none the less, he would still be dangerous. And then, there were the other modifications Odine wanted to make, and she shivered at the thought of doing such things to a human being, even if it was grown in a laboratory. "No...", was all she said before typing in a few commands.   
  
  
After 17 years of hard work, Cain was awakened for the first time. He slowly looked around with his emerald green eyes. He was created using small fragments of DNA from Seifer Almasy, the former Sorceress' Knight, and from the son of President Loire, Squall Leonhart. These two combined gave him the build of well, a god, and the strength of both men as well.   
  
His eyes finally came to rest upon a woman in a while lab coat, and he tilted his head to the side while looking her over. Using the Auto-Scan that had been implanted into his eye's, he used it to identify her. She was Dr. Elizabeth McKenzie; Age 27; Height 5'6; Weight 126 lbs.; Brown hair, blue eyes; had a Bachelor's degree in physics and a PhD in Genetics.   
  
Based on her appearance and her demeanor towards he, he quickly concurred that she was an ally. He kept a close watch on her as she approached him, unafraid and from what he could tell, jovial. She stopped to stand in front of him and places her hands together behind her back. "Hello, Cain."  
  
He replied, "Hello."  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"Dr. Elizabeth McKenzie." He continued to look down at her, his eye's unwavering and his voice unexepectedly, quiet.  
  
She simply nodded. "Good, I see your Auto-Scan program is running smoothly.", she suddenly became serious as she looked him straight in the eyes. "From this day forward, you are to only obey orders from me, is that clear?"  
  
He nodded slowly, "Yes, Dr. McKenzie."  
  
She smiled and walked over to a locker that contained a pair of scrubs worn by other lab workers and technicians, and an old pair of sneakers, then walked back over to Cain and handed the clothes to him. "Put these on, and when you're done we shall make our escape."  
  
He took the clothes, and because of the program she'd installed only moments before, asked her a question withouth permission. "Our escape?"  
  
"Yes, I will explain more to you later. But you must hurry if I am to get you out of here safely."  
  
Without anymore questions, he hurredly put on the scrubs and sneakers, wonderinly silently what was going on, and where he was. After dressing, he walked over to Dr. McKenzie's side. "I'm finished."  
  
She simply nodded and after typing in the commands to override security, and to lock down the fourth floor, she headed for the stairwell that lead to the lab's fire exit, motioning for him to follow. As they neared the fire exit, an alarm suddenly sounded throughout the building. "Shit! Come on, we have to move faster!" She took off at a run for the door, which was now being sealed off by a larger metal door. "Nooo!"   
  
They both ran as fast as they could, Cain passing her up eventually and reaching the door first. He didn't think twice, before grabbing it and with surprising ease, lifted it up enough so both of them could pass under it. After they'd both cleared the door, Esthar soldiers were just entering the passage, "There!" Cain quickly let go of the door and let it slam shut, leaving the Esthar soldiers to find another way out while they made their escape. 


	2. Planning

The Perfect SeeD  
  
A Final Fantasy 8 Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does.  
  
Chapter 2: Planning  
  
  
The train finally stopped at the Balamb Station, many of it's passengers tired from the long journey. After leaving Esthar unnoticed, Dr. McKenzie and Cain stopped in Fisherman's Horizon to pick up a few basic supplies, along with a few sets of clothes that would help them blend in with the "everyday folk". Once that chore was fnished, they'd hopped another train to Timber, where they then proceeded to taken another train to the small, port city of Balamb.   
  
Cain's reaction to all these different enviroments amazed her. Unlike the human/cyborgs you'd see in movies, who acted like they were ready to decapitate or blow away someone who even looked at them the wrong way. No, instead, he just remained quiet and every now and then would actually ask her a question.   
  
The two of them stepped off the train and silently made there way to the Balamb Hotel, where they would then check-in, and plan there next move.   
  
Upon arrival, she paid the person up front enough Gil to cover a week's stay. She took the room key and motioned for Cain to follow her upstairs. Immediatly after the door was shut she dropped the bag containing their few possessions onto the floor, and sighed with relief. She sat down on the bed and proceeded to pull off her shoes and lay back.   
  
She hardly noticed that Cain had sat down on the bed next to her and was pretty much doing that same as her. After a few minutes of silence, she jumped when he spoke. "Doctor...?"  
  
She looked over at him. "Yes?"  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
She had to admit, the chip that Doc Odine had placed in Cain's brain was a rather impressive tool. Little to Cain's knowledge, his brain contained the most advanced AI program known to man. That was another reason why Odine would be hell-bent on finding Cain. 'Atleast he never had a chance to install a tracking system.', she thought to herself. After waiting another minute, she finally answered. "Honestly, I have no idea. We have to change our appearances somewhat, because I know for a fact that in the next couple of days, every law enforcement agency in the world is going to know who we are."  
  
He nodded slowly. "I see," he paused for a second, then looked up at the ceiling before looking at her again. "Thank you for taking me away from there. It looked like I wouldn't have enjoyed it there very much."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Your welcome. And believe me, you wouldn't have liked it there at all. But then, if I wouldn't have put a little something extra into that "brain" of yours, you wouldn't be acting like you are now."  
  
He rolled over on to his side, so he was facing her, his expression serious, "Doctor.."  
  
"Call me Elizabeth. I can't have you calling me that in public, it would surely blow our cover."  
  
"Umm...okay. Elizabeth, who created me? And....why?"  
  
She sighed, figuring this would come up. "The man who is responsible for you being here is Doctor Odine, of Esthar. After the Sorceress War 18 years ago, President Laguna Loire wanted Doc Odine to create a certain kind of..soldier..that would be more elite than the regular soldier. One that would protect his country, and it's people without question.  
  
"That's how it started out anyway. After a few years, Doc Odine began making plans to turn you into the ultimate..weapon..I guess you could say, meaning that it would take a WEAPON itself to stop you or perhaps more than one. Year after year, he would continue his scheming. There were other adjustments to be made before you were activated also."  
  
"What kind of...adjustments?"  
  
"You were to have a skeleton of metal, and believe me, you would have been in pain for a very long time even after you were activated. There are a few other minor things, but that was the worst.   
  
:"Anyway, as I was entering Odine's combat skills programs and such, I remember that, and I couldn't stand the thought of them doing that to another human being...so..well, you know the rest."  
  
He nodded, and rolled back over onto his back, placing his hands back behind his head. "Thank you, again."  
  
"It's no problem. Now get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us. Goodnight, Cain." She stood up long enough to pull back the bed covers, before slipping inside and laying down on her side.   
  
"Goodnight, Doc....I mean, Elizabeth."  
  
  
  
He awoke to the sound of waves washing up on the beach and to the sound of laughter. Wondering what it was, he slowly slid out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. He watched children run up and down the beach, their mother chasing after them with a bottle of sunblock and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Gabe and Jessie, get your little butts back here now!"  
  
He chuckled as the kids laughed at their mother again and kept on running. He found their behavior amusing, and at the same time, carefree. He turned away from the beach and headed back into the room, and stopped when he noticed Elizabeth wasn't there. As he started to head out the door, he noticed a piece of hotel stationary on the stand next to his bed. He slowly picked it up and began to read the message.   
  
'Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, and I figured it'd be best if only one of us went out to get supplies......Elizabeth.'  
  
He set the message back on the nightstand, and sat back down on his bed. After sitting there for another thirty minutes, he jerked his head up at the sound of the door being unlocked. To his surprise, he grinned when Elizabeth walked in with two large bags in her arms. Walking over he took one from her and looked to see what she'd bought. He pulled out a box of hair dye and looked at her. "What's this?"  
  
"That..is hair dye.", she walked over to her bed and dumped the supplies on it. Among them were what appeared to be two large files, each encased in a large manilla folder. She picked one up and handed it to him. "And these files here, are our new credentials, ID's, social security numbers, etc."  
  
"Where'd you get this?" He looked up from reading the file.  
  
"Ah..ah, see no evil, hear no evil. Meaning, you really don't want to know."  
  
He simply nodded. "I take you have a reason for getting these?"  
  
"I sure do. I heard Balamb Garden is looking for a few good instructors. So I'm going to apply, using my false credentials."  
  
"......So...what am I going to do? Apply to be an instructor also?"  
  
He watched her shake her head. "No, you're way to young.", he raised his eyebrows at her when he saw a mischievous grin appear across her face. "You're going to enroll as a SeeD cadet." 


End file.
